Total Drama Island: Afresh!
by Defyer of Gravity
Summary: Chris McLean brings twenty-two brand new contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa for the next season of the hottest hit reality TV show! Only one can win while the rest must walk the Dock of Shame, and leave in the Boat of Losers to never return again!
1. Wiped Anew with McLean Brand Bubble Bath

**Total Drama Island: Afresh! **

**I've read several of these "submit your own characters" stories, and I thought that they were pretty cool. I'm out of school for the summer, so I decided that I need a project to keep me busy. **

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Camp Wawanakwa as the sadistic man known as Chris McLean stepped out onto the dock, and began his walk down it. When he came to about the center of the dock, he turned and faced the cameras with his world-class cheesy smirk.

"Hello everyone out there in TV land! My name is Chris McLean, host of such television successes like _Total Drama Island _or _Total Drama Action_. I bet you all thought that I had dropped from the face of the earth since I haven't been on TV in about two months since _Total Drama Amazon _ended its run. Well, the truth is, I have been staying out of the lime light while I cooked up my latest scheme—uh, season of _Total Drama_. In seasons past, you've watched as unsuspecting teenagers competed in dangerous challenges all for the sake of some cheesy tabloid fame and a decent amount of money,"

"Sadly, the contracts that I forced the contestants to sign when all of this began have run out, and in order for the latest season of _Total Drama _to go off without a hitch, we need new victims—er, teenagers to compete! So if you've got nothing better to do this summer, then go to our website and fill out the form and send in an audition tape. I will be judging these videos, and hopefully you'll be standing on this dock with me this upcoming summer!"

Chris threw his hands into the air as the camera panned out to reveal the entire Wawanakwa Island in its entirety.

"You may ask why we're going back to the island. The truth is, after the disaster that we caused on _Total Drama College_, no one really wanted us. So, instead of begging, which Chris McLean does _not _do, we decided to head back to our stomping grounds, Camp Wawanakwa! The series is basically being wiped anew with some bubble bath! If you want the chance to meet me _and _see where _Total Drama _all began, then sign up now! I'm waiting for your application forms, and hopefully I'll see you this season on _Total Drama Island: Afresh_!"

* * *

A little bit of rules…

1. Actually READ the rules, and don't skim over it to get to the application form.

2. Do not send in characters' that you have sent in to other stories. I prefer new characters that haven't already been used in other stories. However, if you sent in a character to another story, but didn't get accepted, you may submit it here.

3. Originality is key here people. Sure, I'll accept a dumb blonde or queen bee, because those are the necessities, but I don't want everyone to be playing the guitar or having just gotten released from Juvi. The more your character stands out from the others, the better chance you have of getting in.

4. Audition tapes are required and I will be using the tapes to help me style your characters in the story. So, please write them neatly and use proper grammar. If I have to guess what is going on in the tape, then I will not accept your character.

5. I am accepting twenty-two to twenty-six contestants. I'd like to have an even number, with an even amount of boys and an even amount of girls.

6. Before you submit a character, or even think about submitting one, look at the other reviews. See what type of characters that are already being sent in. I don't want twenty Goths for example. While these characters are fun to write for, I don't want an entire series with just Goths. This isn't _Total Drama Goths_.

7. You may submit two characters maximum. If you submit two characters, they must be one boy and one girl. They may not be a couple, but I am leaning towards a pair of twins, as that would be exciting to write for.

8. Please do not let these characters be exact clones of the original _Total Drama _characters. Remember, originality is key.

9. At certain points throughout the story, I will allow the writers that sent in characters to vote off a character. This will be done via PM, and in the most discreet manor so that no one's feelings are hurt.

10. That being said (see #9), I will be deciding the elimination order throughout the story. If your character(s) is indeed voted off, please do not take it to heart. And please, stick with the story as the eliminated contestants may show up at the most random points (interns, returning to the game, aftermath hosts, etc.).

11. When filling out the application form, do NOT add the things in parenthesis. It will annoy the living heck out of me if you do, and you will probably not be accepted.

12. All characters are sixteen years of age, unless you have contacted me and explained your reasoning.

13. I will not accept any applications that are sent to me via PM. All applications must be sent in via review.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the application form…

**Name (first and last):**

**Nickname (if applicable):**

**Gender (for those wacky names I just can't tell):**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance (hair color, eye color, skin color, build, etc.):**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Pajamas: **

**Notable Traits (accents, tallness, shortness, etc.):**

**Personality (more than a few words, possibly sentences):**

**Phobia:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Talents:**

**NOT Talents:**

**Short History (where they grew up, what their family life is like, family, etc.):**

**Why TDI: **

**Can Your Character Drive? (For a possible challenge):**

**Favorite Challenge from Original TDI:**

**Challenge Suggestions/Requests:**

**Other (for anything else I may have left out):**

**Audition Tape:**

I may incorporate a character of mine if I fail to get the amount of applications I desire. Also, if I ever need anything else throughout the course of the story, I will ask either authors note or PM. Thank you again for taking interest in this story, and start sending in applications now!


	2. The Cast List

**Total Drama Island: Afresh!**

**Below is the selected cast for '**_**Total Drama Island: Afresh!**_**' It took me forever to finally pin it down, but I finally decided on a cast of twenty-six contestants, meaning that this is going to be one heck of a story, folks!**

* * *

_**GIRLS – **_

**1. **Stephanie Ahn, the Queen Bee _**(Cat the Alien)**_

**2. **Isabella Anderson, the Ditsy Athlete _**(Broadwayfan2013)**_

**3. **Tabitha Madelee, the Poetic Hipster _**(Amberstone2012)**_

**4. **Brooklyn King, the Rocker Chick _**( . .Dino)**_

**5. **Rachel Mandarin, the Aspiring Actress _**(Reading10)**_

**6. **Adrianna Marie Starr, the Couch Potato _**(Riilustra –Your Sweetest SIN)**_

**7. **Arianna Nicole Starr, the Sneaky Ninja _**(Riilustra –Your Sweetest SIN)**_

**8. **Alessandra Alessandri, the Sweet Italian _**(neko-pedro)**_

**9. **Catrina Summers, the Bubbly Party Girl _**(Finger Curtain Astron)**_

**10. **Miranda Lee Douglas, the Mystery _**(tdifreak55) **_

**11. **Baylee Que, the Fast Talker _**(MoonbeamMidnight) **_

**12. **Galleria Santos, the Trapeze Artist _**(sectumsempsarah) **_

**13. **Jinx Balan, the Pressured Sibling _**(shslDonut) **_

_**BOYS – **_

**1. **Jeremy Daniels, the Snarky Magician _**(Implying Implications)**_

**2. **Maxwell Stevenson, the Extremist _**(Maxwell)**_

**3. **Quinton Hunter, the Skater_**(Shokick)**_

**4. **Dustin Gill, the Lazy Genius _**(The Young Old Timer)**_

**5. **Liam Drake, the Laid Back One _**(MissyMadness)**_

**6. **Luke Wolff, the Australian Rocker _**(Wolflover595)**_

**7. **Jonathan Greenbay, the Hippie _**(ferguson97)**_

**8. **Saphire Alessandri, the Master Manipulator _**(neko-pedro)**_

**9. **Toby Garon, the Scatterbrained Songwriter _**(Munchlax Jr)**_

**10. **Gale Santos, the Animal Tamer _**(sectumsempsarah)**_

**11. **Kyle Michael Strodman, the Guardian Angel _**(CodyOnTheBounce T.V)**_

**12. **Quentin Everett, the Villain _**(The Pink Rabbit)**_

**13. **Patrick Smith, the Video Gamer _**(Reading10)**_

* * *

This is quite a diverse cast, with thirteen boys and thirteen girls. We have three sets of siblings, three primary antagonists, and a whole bunch of interesting stereotypes. Once again, congratulations if you made the cut.

On the flip side of things, if you do not see your name on the list, I apologize. I tried to include everyone, but I had to draw a line somewhere. If you submitted a character, but you did not make the list, I encourage you to stick with the story. You never know when I may need an intern or aftermath host, and your character suddenly pops up somewhere.

I will begin writing the first chapter at some point this weekend, with hopes of having it posted sometime next week. The first chapter will be a difficult one, due to having to introduce the contestants into the story, but afterwards, it will all be downhill from there.

So now, I speak to everyone. Thank you again for taking the time to submit your characters for my story. I will enjoy writing this story, and plan to finish it, no matter what!


End file.
